denpakyoushifandomcom-20200214-history
Komiya Twins
The 15-year-old Komiya twins, Taki and Nagare. The former is the leader of the "Black Oracle Neo" gang while the later went on to become an idol singer of the "5th Queens." Their nicknames are "Leader" and "Idol-sis;" courtesy of Junichirou. Physical Appearance Bio Junichirou meets the first twin, Taki, at a game arcade during summer vacation. Here, Taki invites Junichirou to play in the arcade with her as a thank you for getting Momozono, who was trying to send her home, off her tail, but are interrupted when a group of thugs appear in the area. However, it turns out that these delinquents are actually all friends of Taki, and that she is the established leader of their gang, Black Oracle Neo; reformed from Kanou’s original Black Oracle gang. The second twin, nagare, turns out to be the idol singer of a group known as 5th Queens where she later calls up Junichirou to meet him personally; asking him to get Taki out of the gang. However, Taki, who was around at the time, interrupts; stating that the gang was her home and she didn’t want it taken from her; prompting Junichirou to end up joining the gang and siding with Taki. nagare however, hasn’t given up, and decides to ditch her next 5th Queens concert to live at the Kagami household until Taki is out of the gang; an action that Junichirou doesn’t agree with, and forces her into a situation to sing a solo live-broadcast anyway from her old elementary school, or else he wouldn’t accept hearing nagare’s side of the story. As nagare explains, it turns out that she believes that Taki should have been the one to become an idol instead of her. nagare had come down with an illness the day of her audition and was rushed to the emergency room. However, Taki decides to take her place and does the audition for her and passes with flying colors after coming to a compromise with the judge who knew who she was due to her smaller “bust” size. Feeling guilty over possibly taking what could have been Taki’s life, Junichirou decides to force nagare into her sister’s shoes…by substituting for her at the Familin Ranger Brothers Squadron event; an underground concert that Taki participates in as a singer herself. nagare ends up winning the competition easily due to her past knowledge of Familin Rangers. As nagare is about to exit however, she ends up getting kidnapped by a delinquent gang led by Takeda that had been previously messing around with Taki’s group. Junichirou and Taki give chase to an abandoned building, but Taki decides to deal with this herself; getting captured as well. Junichirou however had called ahead for back-up and brought along two old Black Oracle members, Kanou and Nanami, to deal with the rival gang. After the gang is defeated, nagare asks Taki to allow her to join her gang; finally understanding what started their journey together. Accepting her offer, Taki is left wondering what had changed her sister, and Kanou steps in; mentioning that it is because of Junichirou’s teachings that she was able to go down this path. Wanting to surpass her sister, Taki decides to enroll in Ichou Academy after turning 16…with nagare deciding to follow. Taki makes a brief appearance later on to play games again with Junichirou as the two watch Tomoya stop an Ichou student from committing suicide. Chapter Appearances Taki: 54, 55, 56, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 69, 70,132 nagare: 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62 Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female